


Our Own Twist

by mightyundercurrent



Category: Actor RPF, Colifer, Colifer - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Colifer - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Jennifer Morrison - Freeform, O'Morrison - Freeform, colin o'donoghue - Freeform, let the colifer fics begin, someone has to start right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyundercurrent/pseuds/mightyundercurrent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short Colifer fluffiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own Twist

**Colin O'Donoghue:** Fancy a coffee?!  
 **Jen Morrison:** Haha I'm still not done with my cup from filming earlier!  
 **Colin O'Donoghue:** Okay, let me rephrase. Fancy a coffee... with me? ;)  
 **Jen Morrison:** Missing me already? We just spent 5 hours together.  
 **Jen Morrison:** Okay ****  
 **Jen Morrison:** Come over and bring some then. And don't you dare forget donuts!  
  
Not even ten seconds since she's sent the message, there was a knock on the door. She opens the door and... _how?_ Colin is standing right there, left hand holding two cups of Starbucks and right hand holding a box of donuts. He looked very pleased with himself.

"Huh. You were so sure I'd let you come." she said, eyebrow raised but not without amusement in her tone. 

His grin widened and reached out his right hand to her. "Well I bought some donuts for passage. If you can resist me, I know you can't resist these."

She smiled. "And how did you know I even wanted donuts?"

"Open book?"

"Are you using Hook's lines on me?"

"It's strangely appropriate. Not gonna let me in yet?"

"Depends on what donuts you bought"

He then rolls his eyes and pushes past her. "Like I would ever forget your favorite. That you eat on set. All the time."

He's putting the box and coffee on the table in front of her sofa and suddenly her hands were circling his waist. 

"You are godsend" she mumbles on his back.

He chuckled then, hands closing over hers on his waist. 

"I know, I know." and she snorts at that.

"Oh, and one more thing. I brought a DVD, let's watch." 

She loosens her grip so he could turn to face her, showing him the DVD he brought.

"Really?!"

He smiles innocently, "Why not?" he chuckles again, still very much amused at himself.  "And then...we can reenact the scenes  _later."_  

He sits down on the sofa behind her and she surprises him when suddenly she sits on his lap, facing him.

"Hmmm... how about _now_ " she breathes. And suddenly her lips are on his lips, his nose, his cheek, his neck, everywhere just like Buttercup's lips was all over Westley's face in the movie. 

"As...you...wish..." He gets through somehow in between her kisses and giggles. He can feel her smile in every single kiss she plants on him. Then he cupped her face and guided her mouth back to his. She melts right into the kiss as his hands move to cup behind and pull her closer to him. She gasped at the sudden closeness and he took that opportunity to swipe his tongue inside her mouth, something he can't really do while they're filming because _it's a family show_ _(yeah right)._

She ruts her hips on his and a muffled groan came out of him. And he can't take it anymore, everything is too much and not enough at the same time. He shifts their bodies so she's lying down below him and slips a knee in between her legs. 

"This wasn't in the movie" she says breathlessly while he kisses his way to her neck and she moves to remove whatever article of clothing she can get to first.

"We're putting our own twist on it." 

_Indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> ***Tell me what you think? Don't tell me he's married I already know I'm just having fun okay. Comments and Suggestions are welcome. This is my first fic on this site and my first fic in a while so feedback is much welcome! Come talk to me about Colifer because they are too much. Too much, I tell you.


End file.
